


Моя подруга - супергероиня

by LolaRose



Category: Choices: Stories You Play, PlayChoices, Wishful Thinking (Visual Novel)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaRose/pseuds/LolaRose
Summary: Джейми встречает лучшую девочку в мире, когда плачет на заднем дворе. И годы спустя она остается для него супергероиней.





	Моя подруга - супергероиня

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. У МС дефолтное имя.  
> 2\. Джейми - моя сын, я буду убивать за него!)

Если прислониться спиной к забору, то плакать легче. Никто и не заметил, как Джейми щелкнул засовом задней двери и выскользнув в сад. Или то, что по идее должно быть садом, это, но всего лишь небольшой участок земли с пожухлой травой. Паула слишком занята разговором с тетей из опеки. Вещи Джейми остались в прихожей, в этих дурацких черных пакетах, но своего чемодана у него никогда не было. Как и игрушек. Паула говорила, что теперь у Джейми будет отдельная комната, письменный стол, игрушки и ночник, чтобы не бояться живущих под кроватью монстров. Джейми думает, что лучше бы он ушел в волшебную страну с монстрами, а не остался в этом чужом доме с Паулой. Да, она не выглядит плохой и, кажется, однажды его полюбит, но…  
  
Он чувствует себя слишком растерянным и одиноким, будто в этом мире все его бросили.  
  
— А я думала, что где-то потерялся котенок. А это ты! Кстати, а ты кто? — голос доносится сверху, и Джейми от неожиданности даже перестает плакать. Почти наполовину перекинувшись через забор, на него смотрит девочка примерно его возраста.  
  
— Я Джейми, — как будто она и догадаться не могла!  
  
— А-а-а-а, — тянет девочка, словно это было совершенно очевидно. — А меня зовут Лидия, я живу в этом доме. Ты теперь будешь жить с Паулой? Она очень добрая и любит животных!  
  
— Я не хочу жить с Паулой! — для придания своим словам большего веса, он встает и ударяет ногой забор.  
  
Джейми нигде не задерживался надолго. Многие семьи, уже имеющие приемных детей, обещали, что он станет одним из них, «войдет в дружную и любящую компанию». Но всегда Джейме возвращался обратно в приюты под сочувственные вздохи тетенек из опеки. Постепенно он понял, что взрослые не всегда говорят правду. Обычно они бессовестно врут.  
  
Лидия фыркает, и внезапно начинает соскальзывать. С этой стороны забора плохо видно, но она так шатается из стороны сторону, Джейми уже думает, что сейчас упадет. Но нет. Она снова устойчиво упирается ногами на что-то и как ни в чем не бывало продолжает:  
  
— Как ты можешь знать, если еще не пробовал?  
  
Резонный вопрос. Но это с Паулой он еще не жил, но знает, как бывает обычно.  
  
— Хочешь мороженое? — вдруг предлагает Лидия, и это напоминает Джейми дразнилки старших мальчишек из приюта, которые приманивали мороженым, а на деле таскали за уши. Он больше на это не купится!  
  
— Нет у тебя никакого мороженого!  
  
— А вот и есть!  
  
В качестве наглядного доказательства по голове Джейме прилетает холодным эскимо. А в следующее мгновение в траву приземляется и сама Лидия.  
  
— Поберегись!  
  
Она будто бы прилетела не с той стороны забора, а с другой планеты или, на крайний случай, с вон того дальнего белого облака. Так летать умели супергероини из комиксов, которые Джейми иногда видел в домах опекунов.  
  
— Ты что, летать умеешь?  
  
— Я просто поставила наши стулья для сада на скамейку!  
  
Лидия…  
  
— Итак, Джейми, — объявляет она торжественно. — Теперь мы будем дружить.  
  
  


***

  
  
Джейми сжимает кулаки, готовясь к неравной битве. Против четверых одному не выстоять, но сдаваться без боя теперь не в его правилах. Пусть Паула и говорит, что «хорошие мальчики драться не лезут». А если лезут к тебе?  
  
Он уже готовится принять удар кулаком по носу, как вдруг…  
  
— Эй! Вы что, не слышали! — Лидия появляется из-за угла совершенно неожиданно, спотыкается в своих новых ярко-красных туфлях (мамин подарок, как она торжественно объявила недавно) о лежащий на пути камешек, но не падет, упрямо продолжая свой путь. — Там, внизу по улице! Мороженое бесплатно раздают в честь праздника! Бегите, пока все не разобрали!  
В руках у Лидии и правда вафельный рожок с шариком ванильного пломбира. Хулиганы переглядываются друг с другом и больше не медлят ни секунды — испаряются, только пятки сверкают.  
Лидия тяжело дышит, согнувшись и приложив ладони к коленкам.  
  
— А теперь уходим!  
  
Они бегут по улице в парк, Лидия взмахивает руками, чуть не выронив свой рожок, который уже начал подтаивать. Взрослые подозрительно косятся, но ничего не говорят.  
Наконец, Джейми и Лидия находят свободную скамейку и приземляются.  
  
— А мороженое?  
  
И тут она начинает смеяться.  
  
— Нет никакого бесплатного мороженого, я его придумала! Их же четверо было, вдвоем нам не выстоять в этой битве!  
  
Паула говорит, что врать нехорошо, но ведь Лидия только что спасла его?  
  
— Мама мне говорила, что иногда можно и чуть-чуть схитрить. Если осторожно. —  
Лидия пожимает плечами. — Но у меня есть рожок, и мы можем съесть его вместе!  
  
Они по очереди откусывают по большому куску. У Джейми даже начинают от холода болеть зубы, но он стойко ждет, пока пломбир не растает во рту.  
  
А внезапная мысль, стыдная и обидная, делает мороженое безвкусным. Почему это Лидия его спасла, разве не должно быть наоборот?  
  
— Тебе не нужно меня спасать! — ворчит он, когда наконец-то проглатывает свой кусок.  
  
— Мы можем спасать друг друга по очереди!  
  
В этот момент Джейми понимает, что Лидия — самая крутая девчонка в городе. И очень похожа на супергероинь из комиксов.  
  
Ведь супергероиням нужен напарник?  
  


***

  
— Когда я женюсь на Лидии, то можно мы снесем забор между нашими домами? — Паула даже отрывается от вышивки, услышав вопрос. И через мгновение улыбается.  
Она совсем вовсе не плохая, вопреки всем первоначальным страхам Джейми. Пусть строгая, но зато не вернет его теткам из опеки (это она так сказала, а еще подписала все бумаги на усыновление). И он снова чувствует себя нужным. Не из-за денег или потому что его навязали. Просто так. Правда, Джейми по-прежнему не может называть ее мамой, но Паулу устраивает и просто «Паула».  
  
Наконец, она отвечает:  
— Ну, это вы сами уже решите.  
  
— Мы уже целовались!  
  
Джейми имеет в виду тот неловкий и быстрый (зато прямо в губы!) поцелуй на празднике в честь его девятого Дня Рождения.  
  
Это ведь означает, что он и Лидия теперь жених и невеста?  
  
Другие ребята смеялись и кричали именно это. Только Лидия вовсе не выглядела радостной, она выкрикнула: «Вы все дураки!» и убежала.  
  
Но до свадьбы ждать еще очень долго, сначала нужно вырасти. Может ли супергероиня быть и невестой тоже? Этот вопрос не дает покоя Джейми уже неделю.  
  


***

  
  
В десять лет они разрабатывают целый план по поимке монстра, живущего на дне озера.  
  
— Против двоих у него нет шансов!  
  
Все знают, что чудовища утаскивают детей, когда те находятся в одиночестве.  
До этого момента их хитроумные ловушки не срабатывали: картонная коробка размокала в воде, а веревки рвались. Но теперь Джейми и Лидия приходят к гениальному решению — ловить на живца.  
  
— Это как рыбалка, на которую мы ходим с папой. Кто-то из нас просто будет вместо червяка.  
  
Оба растерянно переглядываются. Кто же будет приманкой?  
  
— Я полезу, — произносит Лидия неуверенно, но уже начинает стягивать с себя футболку. Когда действовать нужно немедленно, она очень быстро принимает решения.  
  
На озере ветрено, в воде прохладно, но она храбро ныряет прямо с головой, намочив волосы, и делает несколько заплывов параллельно пирсу.  
  
— Будь начеку, чудовище может появиться в любой момент!  
  
Они ждут. И ждут. И снова ждут.  
  
Лидия делает несколько кувырков, подтягивается, опираясь ладонями о старые доски. Губы ее заметно синеют. Джейми уже собирается позвать ее выбираться из воды, как…  
  
— Джейми, он здесь! Он схватил меня!  
  
Хитрый план оказывается позабыт сразу же. Лидия в панике бьет ладонями по воде, на ее лице ужас смешивается с восторгом. Джейми прыгает в воду прямо в одежде, подныривает к Лидии и хватается за темное нечто, что схватило его подругу.  
  
Вцепиться пальцами, дернуть на себя.  
  
«Оставь ее в покое, чудовище!»  
  
Джейми готов встретиться с зубами и когтями и понимает не сразу, что отчаянно оттаскивает от Лидии что-то не похожее на живое существо, Что-то деревянное.  
  
— Бей его! Лови его! — напуганная Лидия сама не понимает, хочет ли поймать чудовище или просто спастись из его лап.  
  
И Джейме вытаскивает из воды нечто.  
  
— Ой!  
  
Это просто искривленная деревяшка.  
  
— Так это просто коряга!  
  
Должно быть, осела в иле, а Лидия барахтала ногами в воде у дна и случайно откопала ее.  
  
Эпичное спасение как-то сразу блекнет. Разве кому-то нужно спасение от коряги?  
— Ой, Джейми, ты бы себя видел! — ну вот, Лидия тоже будет смеяться. Они вылезают из воды и дрожат за холодном ветру. И внезапно Лидия обнимает его.  
— Это было так храбро!  
  
Джейми не страшны ни строгий выговор от Паулы, ни угроза простуды.  
  
Жаль только, что монстра выманить так и не удалось.  
  


***

  
  
— Любая история становится интереснее, если в ней есть пришельцы.  
  
Они все еще приходят на старую пристань у озера, только больше не претворяют в жизнь планы по вылову полову подводного чудовища (Джейми до сих пор глубоко убежден, что он просто их одурачил, а сам затаился на илистом дне и ждет подключающего момента, чтобы напасть). Взгляд Лидии устремлен в небо и дальше, в самую глубь вселенной.  
  
— А еще спасение галактики, космические рейнджеры,  
  
В их жизнь твердо вошли «Звездные войны», «Пятый элемент» и «Стартрек». Лидия чертит карты неизвестных галактик, составляет созвездия из пластмассовых светящихся звезд.  
  
В школе Лидию считают чудачкой и смеются за спиной. Ей и Джейми никогда не войти в число популярных учеников, к ним не выстраивается очередь из желающих пригласить на танцы. Ну, в жизни полно не очень умных людей. И полностью слепых, если они не видят, какая Лидия потрясающая.  
  
И, быть может, Джейми хочется оставаться единственным человеком, который понимает и по-настоящему ценит ее.  
  
На школьный бал Джейми Лидию не приглашает (он смущается при одной мысли об этом, его язык не ворочается даже во рту!), не кружит в танце и не дарит цветов. Зато он помогает ей сбежать.  
Пока одноклассники веселятся под попсовые мелодии, они ускользают из душного зала и сбегают к озеру. Их особое место. Знаковое место.  
  
— Пусть эти дураки и дальше дрыгаются в душном зале. Ты только посмотри, какое небо сегодня.  
  
Джейми смотрит не на небо, он не может оторвать взгляда от Лидии. Ее прическа растрепалась от бега, туфли скинуты куда-то в траву, а бретелька платья съехала с плеча. Он аккуратно и несмело (должен ли он вообще так делать?) поправляет ее, Лидия же только плечами поводит, съезживаясь сильнее на ночном прохладном ветру.  
  
— Если сейчас нас атакуют марсиане, мы будем первыми, кто сможет рассказать всем об этом.  
  
— Я их задержу, а ты беги, пока они не схватили нас обоих.  
  
Они никуда не убегают, а просто садятся на прогнившие доски старой пристани и опускают босые ноги в воду.  
  


***

  
  
— Она у меня вообще креативная, — отец Лидии сидит в кабинете директора, тяжко вздыхает и стучит пальцами по столу. В дверную щель директрису не разглядеть, но Джейми как наяву видит ее хмурое лицо.  
  
— Но вы же видели этот плакат?  
  
«Эти плакаты видела вся школа».  
  
— Думаю, это повод провести проверку санитарных условий столовой. Возможно, моя дочь повела себя слишком импульсивно и резко. Понимаете, с тех пока как не стало моей жены, ее матери…  
  
Джейми уже знает, что последует дальше. Директриса смягчится, и Лидия отделается мягким укором. Или же ее не накажут вообще никак. Первая радостная новость за весь день. Он аккуратно отступает от двери кабинета, тихонько проскальзывает по коридору и скрывается в подсобке.  
  
— Миссия выполнена!  
  
— Что докладывает разведка? — Лидия выходит из чащи швабр, задевает ногой ведро, но успевает поймать его до того, как грохот привлечет внимание.  
  
— Твой отец за тебя горой! — он не говорит о маме Лидии, чтобы не расстраивать еще больше. Прошло полгода, но она так и не оправилась до конца. Джейми иногда замечает, как внезапно увлажняются ее глаза и знает, что в этот момент она думает о матери.  
  
— Я поступила правильно! Мы имеем право знать, что в столовой бегают крысы!  
  
Джейми, честно, предпочел бы этого не знать. Теперь знает вся школа. Пройти мимо появившихся за одну ночь на всех стенах плакатов с изображением черных грызунов и надписью «В столовой нас травят!» было невозможно.  
  
— Почемы ты не сказала ничего про…  
  
Лидия вскидывается:  
  
— Я не предательница!  
  
Никто так и не узнал, что Джейми внес неоценимый вклад в саботаж работников школьной столовой, развешивая плакаты, нарисованные Лидией, по всей школе.  
  


***

  
  
Лидия не ограничивает себя рамками. Она ожидает от людей и их возможностей буквально всего.  
— Откуда ты можешь знать, что та старушка не шпионит на…  
  
— Марсианскую Республику?  
  
— Я хотела сказать «правительство», но ты заставил меня задуматься. Набросаю списко вопрос, которые смогли бы ее расколоть.  
  
Она делает пометки в блокноте.  
  
— Знаешь, каждый человек интересен. Все скрывают за душой что-то. Мне хочется показать, как удивителен мир, какие интересные люди окружают нас каждый день. Быть в центре событий.  
  
Джейми не может оторвать взгляда, когда она улыбается (он не может оторвать взгляд вообще всегда, но в такие моменты особенно). Все ее лицо излучает свет и греет. Кажется, что поднесешь ладонь поближе — и сгоришь.  
  
Лидия все еще самая прекрасная девушка на свете.  
  
Она набрасывает в специально купленном блокноте придуманные ее самой интервью и читает их по ролям.  
Лидия хочет стать репортером.  
Действительно, если ты уже много лет супергероиня (пусть об этом знает лишь Джейми) можно стать и всемирно известной ведущей.  
У Лидии все получится.  
  
Она открыта миру и готова принимать его со всеми странностями. Она упорна и на самом деле много работает, вкладываясь в свою мечту.  
  
— Я уверен, что ты это сделаешь, — он улыбается и хлопает ее по плечу. Это же Лидия. Его супергероиня и любовь всей жизни.  
А он будет рядом, готовый поддержать в любой момент.  
  


***

  
  
Многие связи слабеют и рвутся с течением времени, но их дружбу минует отчуждение. Они преодолевают испытание расстоянием, когда поступают в разные колледжи (Джейми все равно ездил к ней каждые выходные, а иногда прогуливал занятия ради встреч с Лидией). Они все еще близки.  
  
Джейми продолжает быть самым близким человеком для Лидии, исключая отца. А она для него по-прежнему супергероиня.  
  
— В меня ударила молния, и теперь я могу читать мысли.  
  
Джейми даже не удивляется.


End file.
